


Competition Coffee

by Jules1398



Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Competition, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Risa and Hayden have a competition to see who can get a date with the hot guy who walks into their coffee shop.





	Competition Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I AM THE WORST!  
> an anon requested a cheesy coffeeshops au TWO YEARS ago and here it finally is.  
> Yo check out my unwind tumblr [HERE](http://hayconshipper.tumblr.com/).  
> We have a discord server for the series now! The link it on my blog or you can message me and I'll send it to you. Please join! We could always use more people.  
> I hope you enjoy!

"Holy shit," Risa whispers under her breath at the same time that Hayden says, "Oh god, he's hot."

In the doorway of the not-so-famous coffee shop, Wholly Coffee, stands a young tanned guy with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair, eyeing the menu while the two teenage baristas would much rather have him eyeing one of them.

"No offense but my chances are better than yours, statistically speaking. It's more likely that he's only into girls than guys or both," Risa whispers to Hayden from behind the counter.

Hayden cocks an eyebrow. "If there's one thing that I learned in peewee baseball is you can't get to first base if you don't wave the stick."

Risa scrunches up her nose. "That sounded crude and contained too many euphemisms to even make any sense."

"What I mean to say is that I should at least try," Hayden replies, while handing a frail old lady plain black coffee or as he liked to call it, the charcoal special.

"Then I guess you're up for a little friendly competition," Risa offers with a smirk. "I have to warn you, my Costa Rican ancestors didn't breed me to lose."

"You've been a foster kid since you were a baby. How do you know what country you're from?" asks Hayden, truly confused. Had she done some sort of genealogy test and failed to tell him about it?

"Have you ever seen pictures of Costa Rica? I want to live there and I need a reason to study there or travel or something when I'm older. Also, I had this pen pal in second grade from Costa Rica and I swear to god, Hayden, we could be sisters," Risa reasons.

"Whatever," Hayden responds, unwilling to point out the endless list of flaws in her explanation. "I guess you're on then. Whoever can get a date with him doesn't have to close tonight."

"Um, excuse me?" asks the boy as Hayden and Risa practically tackle each other to the ground in order to reach the cash register first. She knocks over a stack of cups, but refuses to pick them up, causing her to get there before him. 

Risa smiles brightly at Hayden before turning to the customer and he rolls his eyes as he bends down and picks up the cups that  _she_ knocked over.

"What can I get you today?" Risa asks. It's a fatal first move on her part. She should have opened with a compliment. Instead they were establishing a business-like relationship, and that wasn't a surefire route to a date.

He smiles and, wow, his teeth are nice. They're fairly straight and they're whiter than pearls. Suddenly, Hayden is starting to feel a bit self-conscious about his braces.

The boy taps his chin a few times before he speaks. " A small caramel macchiato, please."

It's a valiant choice and Hayden gets started on it immediately. He was going to need all the time he could get to brew the perfect cup of coffee.

Then, Risa pulls the ultimate move. "It's on the house," she says and Hayden begins to lose hope. Surely, free coffee would swing his favor in her direction. After all, Hayden hadn't even gotten the chance to do more than look at the other boy.

"Can I get a name?" she asks, then blinks a few times. "For the order that is."

"Connor," he replies with a curt nod.

_Connor_ , Hayden thinks dreamily. What a wonderful name. Connor Upchurch didn't sound very good, though. He was going to have to take whatever the other boy's last name was. Or perhaps they could hyphenate. 

Hayden was getting ahead of himself. His focus should be on one thing: the coffee. He grabs the caramel and drizzles into the flawless coffee beverage. Surely this drink was going to leave Connor desperately wanting to come back for more.

He knows that he is going to have to hurry. He can't allow Risa have more time with him. If she gets to her polar bear joke, there will be absolutely no chance of Hayden winning over Connor's heart.

He glances at the whipped cream and realizes that Risa forgot to ask him something very important: whether or not he wanted it on his drink.

Hayden practically sprints to the counter and gives Connor his best customer service grin, braces and all, as he shoves Risa aside. 

"Hi, my coworker forgot to ask you whether or not you wanted whipped cream on your drink. You'll have to forgive her. Risa is a bit new."

Sure, it wasn't the whole truth. Risa had been hired after Hayden, but only by a week. She was glaring at him now, and he couldn't blame her. Hayden doesn't want to close the shop any more than she does.

"Yeah. That would be great!" Connor replies. "Thanks."

"Hayden," he offers.

Connor grins. "Thanks, Hayden. I'm Connor. It's nice to meet you."

Risa crosses her arms and Hayden runs off to finish his drink. Then he hears the sound of her voice forming some all-too-familiar words. He's too late.

"What do you call a polar bear wearing earmuffs?" Risa asks, with a smug smile on her face.

Hayden quickly writes his phone number on the cup along with a few hearts and begins to make his way back to the register.

"I don't know," Connor says, the way that anyone would when responding to a joke such as this.

She turns her head to look at Hayden for a moment and he can see the wicked smile on her face. He's too late and he knows it.  "Anything you want. It won't be able to hear it."

Connor is laughing and Hayden is absolutely mortified. His number is already on the cup and there's no time to remake the drink. Risa was going to win the competition and Hayden will be stuck alone for the rest of his life because she told her best joke and he just wrote a few numbers on a cup.

"Here's your small caramel macchiato with whipped cream," Hayden announces with a wink. It was too late to take back the number, so he might as well just roll with it.

"Thank you. Both of you," Connor says with a smile. "This has been the most interesting coffee trip of my life and, I have to say, I think I'm going to be sticking to Wholly Coffee for a long time."

He waves and walks out of the store, leaving both baristas dumbfounded. It's over. They both failed. Connor walked out of the shop with a cup of coffee and no date plans.

"What now?" Risa asks. "Do we both close the store together like nothing happened."

" I don't know." Hayden shakes his head, eyes still wide in shock of the encounter he had just experienced. "I'm not sure that I can trust you anymore."

Risa snorts and slaps him on the back. "Don't be so dramatic. You love me."

"You're not really my type," he jokes.

"You're not mine either," Risa replied. "And I'm attracted to girls  _and_ boys."

He shoves her playfully and feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

Hayden pulls out his phone and reads the text, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "Have fun closing the store tonight, Risa."

"No flipping way," Risa's jaw drops to the floor.

He waves the phone in front of her face. "Connor wants to know if I'm available to go out some time."

She crosses her arms. "Well, I didn't even like him that much to begin with."

Hayden raises his eyebrows. "Liar."

Risa laughs and places her hand on her friend's shoulder. "For real, though. I hope that you two have a lovely time on your date together."

Hayden smiles because he knows that they will.


End file.
